The present invention relates to hole cutters and, more particularly, to hole cutters having adjustable cutting diameters.
Typically, hole saws or cutters including adjustable cutting diameters require tools (e.g., screwdrivers or Allen wrenches) to enable adjustability of the hole saws. As such, it is time consuming and inefficient to cut a plurality of different sized diameter holes. In addition, accuracy and repeatability of the hole saws are limited by a mechanism that controls the adjustability of cutting different diameters.